Running Away
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: When Harry's best friends and Dumbeldore betray Harry he wishes he didn't have to go back for his sixth year wiht them on the Lunar Eclipse and gets sent back in time along with Draco Malfoy,Snape,and Voldemort.Rated T for language. SLASH DM/HP AND SS/LV
1. A New Home

**Running Away**

**Chapter One: A New Home**

Harry felt silent tears roll down his face. He was sitting on the window sill in Number Four, Privet Drive thinking of how he was going to have to go back to his so called "friends" and Dumbeldore the traitor in two weeks.

After his godfather, Sirius, died in the Department of Mysteries, Harry overheard Dumbeldore talking to Ron and Hermione.

**Flashback:**

"_You two need to send him mail all summer or he'll get angry again. You also have to watch him carefully this next week. Hopefully the death of his idiotic godfather won't push him into Lord Voldemort's side," explained Dumbeldore. _

"_Yes sir, what are you going to if Potter is showing signs of going to Lord Voldemort's sides," asked Ron. Harry was confused for a moment, Ron never said Voldemort's name._

"_I'll have to kill him. With him and Voldemort working together this world doesn't stand a chance. Of course he must never know this, if he knows we do not trust him he'll go to Voldemort," explained Dumbeldore._

_Harry's mouth dropped open at this. Dumbeldore was talking about his death with his best friends and they didn't even look concerned or sad about it!_

"_Sir, why can't you just kill Voldemort. You defeated Grindewald and I doubt Potter can actually kill him. He's too weak," asked Hermione._

"_Well Voldemort has taken precautions so for the only way for him to be defeated is to sacrifice someone's own life and the prophecy already states Potter should be the one to defeat him. What's one orphans life to a life like mine," explained Dumbeldore._

_Shock filled through Harry. They were using him into sacrificing himself just so they wouldn't have to._

"_Where is our reward for watching Potter and keeping this secret," demanded Ron. "Here you are , . Remember to watch him carefully," said Dumbeldore handing Ron a large bad of galleons and Hermione a stack of ancient books._

_Harry watched from under his invisibility cloak as his traitor friends walked out gleefully holding hands._

**End Flashback**

They were never his friends. It was all a set up by Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore the manipulative old fool will pay some day for using me thought Harry bitterly. Harry thought many times of running away, it wasn't like he'd really be missed and the supposed 'light' would deserve this for using him as a tool. They deserved to die, all of them, even mudbloods.

Salazar Slytherin was right to push muggleborns out of the school. They would do anything to be treated like a pureblood. Anything, like betray your friend, watch people, and suck up to teacher's like they were something special.

Harry had even considered joining Voldemort after he learned that his mother was on Voldemort's side and only married James to spy on him since he was in the Order. Of course when Voldemort was in fit trying to get Harry to kill him, on the night they died he killed her too.

Sirius was innocent though he really wasn't on either side. He never trusted Voldemort or Dumbeldore. But now he was dead killed by Bellatrix Lestrange last year.

Harry brushed the tears off his cheeks and stared out into the full moon outside wishing he could have one year at Hogwarts without Ron and Hermione. Suddenly the bright light shine on him and everything sparkled in his room. Then he was floating through bright colors. He could tell he wasn't in his room anymore. Then with a thud he landed on a cold sidewalk.

He tried to get up but he was not only much shorter but had bruises and large bleeding gashes all over him. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Potter," called a familiar voice.

"Potter wake up," hissed another.

Harry opened his eyes to see three familiar faces staring at him. But there was something very weird about seeing them. Harry recognized a younger Snape from his Pensive he had gotten into. Harry also recognized a younger Tom Riddle about the same age as Snape.

"Good morning sunshine," Voldemort said smirking. Harry looked at the last face to see a 13 year old Draco Malfoy frowning down at him.

"But you're..," started Harry looking at Draco, to Snape, and to Voldemort.

"We are," answered Voldemort.

"The last time I checked you were 50, you were 40, and you were 16," stuttered Harry pointing to Voldemort, then to Snape, and then to Draco.

"Actually Potter I used to be 35," snapped Snape.

"Last time we checked you were 16 also. Now your eleven," retorted Voldemort.

"13," corrected Draco.

"You are one short thirteen year old Potter," mocked Voldemort.

Harry sat up and looked around. They were all sitting on a sidewalk outside of an orphanage.

"Where are we," demanded Harry confused.

"In a muggle village outside the orphanage I used to live in. The time is 9 pm, August 17 1946," answered Voldemort. Harry's jaw dropped. It kind of made sense that it was 1946 thought becuase there were hardly any cars.

"How did we come back in time," asked Harry.

"Well tonight, Potter was the Lunar Eclipse. For wizards and witches the Lunar Eclipse usually builds up our magic making our wishes come true.

Apparently we all wished on accident but came up with the same wish. I wished, accidently of course, for a simple time when everything was enjoyable. Now I'm fresh from my third year and just turned fourteen. This just goes to show, be careful what you wish for," explained Voldemort smiling.

"I wished for a time when Dumbeldore wasn't as powerful," announced Snape.

"I wished for a year with Dumbeldore not being the headmaster," admitted Draco.

"I guess I wished for a year at Hogwarts without Ron and Hermione," announced Harry scowling at their names.

"I thought Granger and Weasel were your friends," asked Draco.

"Nope Dumbeldore paid them to watch me in case I joined Voldemort," answered Harry bitterly.

"You owe me a galleon Sev," announced Voldemort excitedly. Snape checked his pockets and pulled out a galleon and chucked at it Voldemort's head. Draco and Harry gave them a confused look.

"We were betting on when Harry would realize Dumbeldore was using him," explained Voldemort.

"You couldn't have told me," asked Harry coldly.

"You wouldn't have believed us then," defended Snape. Harry scowled.

"So how are we getting back," asked Draco.

"The Lunar Eclipse only comes once a year we have to wait for the next one," announced Voldemort.

"We should go to Hogwarts once the school year starts up also so I don't look suspicious. My younger self probably vanished once we got here so Dumbeldore would come looking for me," explained Voldemort.

"Unless you would like to live off the streets, Potter," suggested Snape.

"I think I'll go to Hogwarts," said Harry coldly.

"Which brings us to something else Potter. What the hell happened to you," asked Snape.

"What do you mean?"

"You're covered in bruises and gashes," pointed out Draco. Harry looked at his arms and legs and they were covered in bruises and wounds.

"I bet this is what he looked like on June 17 when he was 13 in the future so he looks that way now," explained Voldemort.

"But the question why in the first place is he covered in wounds," asked Snape.

Then he remembered June 17 was two days before he blew his Aunt Marge up and his Uncle had beat him for arguing with her over how his parents died. Harry grimaced at the painful memory.

"Well why are you covered in bruises," asked Voldemort.

"Does it really matter now," snapped Harry. It was silent.

"Just tell us Harry," pleaded Voldemort.

"Myuncle," muttered Harry.

"Your Uncle," asked Snape with wide eyes.

"Your abused, Potter," asked Draco.

Harry was silent, staring into the street

"We should go inside," announced Voldemort still staring at Harry. Harry got up slowly and followed Voldemort inside.

Harry looked around fearfully. His Uncle had always told him stories about orphanages, horrible stores. They were in a large dark blue entry hall. Three mahogany doors lined the dark blue walls.

"Hmmm, we should go find ,** (A//N: Sorry if the name is wrong but I didn't feel like going and looking it up.)** to tell her, you guys are staying here," announced Voldemort and led them through the left door.

They were now in a huge room with a beat-up pinball machine, coffee table, small TV, a chess table, and scratched sliding doors, leading to the backyard.

Kids were in the old playroom hanging out. A few looked up as they came in, they stared at them and looked down fearfully as they saw Voldemort glare at them. They went through another door into an old kitchen.

A lady with grey hair tied in a bun, an old dress on, and wrinkles around her face was making sandwiches on the counter. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Tom, hungry," she asked, and then saw Harry, Draco, and Snape.

", these three are orphans. Their parents just died in a fire in their house and they need to stay here for the summer, they go to my boarding school too," explained Tom smoothly.

"Names please," she requested getting out a clipboard.

"Severus Tobius Snide," announced Snape.

"Draco Luscious Malcolm," stated Draco.

"Harry James Parton," said Harry.

"Okay, I'll handle the paperwork. You three can share Tom's room. I'll move Billy out," she explained and glared at Tom.

"I didn't do anything to him, maybe he just lies," mused Tom smiling. shook her head sadly.

"Breakfast is at eight to nine, lunch at twelve to one, and dinner at eight to nine. Why you three are here hopefully, you won't behave like Tom. Do you all need clothes," she asked politely.

Then Harry remembered during his summer before fourth year he carried a money bag hooked up to his bank account, in case he had to make a quick escape.

"No we don't," answered Harry quickly. The others gave him a confused look.

"Okay then, I'm . Here's dinner when you're done with your plate wash it and put it away. You're free to roam around wherever you want too but make sure to keep safe. Goodnight, and please Tom, don't scare them," added with an annoyed look.

"Me, never," said Tom (**a//n: I'm calling him Tom now because Voldemort is getting annoying.) **smirking. He led them back into the playroom, and into the entrance hall and he went into the middle door.

"These stairs go to our room, the other door is just more rooms," explained Tom. They walked up a flight of stairs and came to a dark halfway full of doors. They walked to the very end and went into the one on the right.

It was a large room painted in dark green. It had a huge window with a window seat and black curtains. There was a black door, probably leading to a bathroom. There was a mahogany desk, dresser, wooden floors, and four beds.

One was made in green sheets and had a black blanket on top with a large trunk next to it. The others were made in plain white sheets with blue blankets. There was a small, boy with thick red hair reading on one.

"Tom," he said coldly looking up.

"Hello Billy. is moving you to a new room, she's in the kitchen take your thing," Tom explained coolly. The boy got up looking like Christmas had come early and gathered up his things and fled downstairs.

Harry plopped down on the bed near the window. He put his plate on his lap and started on his sandwhich.

"So why don't we need clothes, Potter," asked Draco sitting on the bed next to Harry's.

"Because we're going to buy them," announced Harry smiling.

"With imaginary money," mocked Tom. Harry got out his money bag and tossed it to Tom.

"I prefer the real kind,' Harry said smiling.

"You're going to buy clothes for all of us right," asked Voldemort excitedly.

"And school supplies, if you say the magic word," announced Harry smirking.

"Please," they all said together. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Okay we'll all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," announced Voldemort. They all agreed and took their plates downstairs and washed them.

Tom went searching through his trunk looking for something. He then came over to Harry with a bottle of liquid and cotton balls.

"Rub this on all your cuts," Tom explained. Harry sighed and took it and started rubbing the liquid onto all the cuts. Soon he was done and he tossed the ball to Tom and crawled under the covers and fell asleep happy to be in a better home.

_**I'm guessing I probably didn't get the right year but I still hope you enjoy. Please review so I know I should keep updating!!!**_


	2. Shopping, Nightmares, and Sleepovers

**Running Away**

**Chapter Two: Shopping, Nightmares, and Sleepovers**

Harry woke up to sunlight and immediately wondered why his aunt hadn't come and waken him up yet. Then he felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and scowled expecting to see his aunt but he saw Tom instead.

"Nice look, didn't know you were such a morning person," mocked Tom.

"Sorry forgot I wasn't at Privet Drive," explained Harry yawning. He got up stretching; he saw they were all dressed so he quickly pulled on his best of Dudley's old clothes.

They went downstairs to the kitchen and watched as prepared bacon and eggs.

"Hey Tom, why can't we just use magic to go back to the future," asked Harry taking out his wand and looking at it.

"No such spell," explained Tom while drinking his orange juice.

then set plates in front of all of them just as two girls came in.

"Hey Tom," mumbled one of the girls sitting down next to him.

"Morning Liz, this is Harry, Draco, and Severus," explained Tom pointing to them. "This is Liz and this Sara."

Liz had long black hair, with pale skin, and blue eyes. She was about fourteen.

Sara had short light brown hair with green eyes, tan skin, and freckles all over her nose. She looked the same age as Liz.

"They go to Hogwarts also," added Tom pointing to Harry, Draco, and Sev. The three nodded and finished breakfast. Tom got up happily and beamed at everyone.

"Now we're off to London," shouted Tom and raced outside. The five followed.

"Tom can Sara and I go? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," asked Liz pleadingly.

"Surely," announced Tom. Then he searched through his pockets for his wand, after a few minutes he gave up and ran to the side of the house and crawled up the drain pipe and through their window.

The five laughed at this.

Soon Tom was back and he stuck out his wand arm and the Night Bus appeared only it said Day Bus and was now yellow.

Harry climbed aboard to find there were benches instead of beds. They all boarded Harry and Tom wrapped their arms around the rail and suddenly the Day Bus rocketed off, knocking the other four who had never ridden before onto the ground.

Tom and Harry helped Sara and Liz who smacked them both for not warning them. Harry and Tom burst out laughing as Sev and Draco finally managed to get up looking severely shaken.

"You could've warned us," gasped Sev. It only made them laugh harder. Harry was silent the rest of the ride, he remembered the first time he had ever ridden this bus, he had met Sirius.

Soon they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

They entered Diagon alley gabbing about nothing in particular. Harry stared around Diagon Alley. The cobbled stone looked newer but that was all that had changed.

"Do wizards ever change anything," asked Harry

"Not really," answered Tom grinning around.

"So where are we going first," asked Sara.

"Clothes shopping," answered Tom. The two girls squealed excitedly.

"We'll help you there," they announced and dragged them to a teenager store full of robes and muggle clothes.

"Okay Sara you take Draco and Harry and I'll take Tom and Severus," announced Liz. They skipped off around the store. Sara led them around the store trying on everything.

She piled them with black, grey, and purple skater jeans, black, green, blue, purple, and grey T-shirts, and black, white, and grey long sleeved button shirts. Sara also gave him a pair of black convers and a bunch of Hogwarts robes. Harry wore his new shoes, a black button up shirt, and a pair of black skater jeans out of the store.

They walked around Diagon Alley buying their school supplies. Soon they had bought everything they needed and it was already nine pm.

"Can we eat out," asked Sara.

"Its up to Harry and his money bag," answered Tom. They all gave Harry the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, were too," agreed Harry.

"How about T.G.I Fridays," suggested Liz.

"What's that," asked Draco.

"Muggle restaurant," answered Sev.

They all agreed and called the Night Bus to take them there. Soon they were seated in a large restaurant.

"You guys wanna play trivia," asked Liz.

"What's trivia," asked Draco confused.

"A muggle game where they ask you random questions and you have to answer them," explained harry. They all agreed and had the server bring them the controllers to the game where you pressed the number of the answer you wanted.

Harry put down his nickname as Lion Cub, the nickname Sirius used to call him over the summer to annoy him.

They all played, happily shouting out when they guessed the right answer. Tom and Harry were in the lead since Draco and Sev didn't know any of the answers.

Soon their food came and they all stuffed their faces, seeing who could finish first. Harry won and Tom, Sev, and Draco had to carry him onto the Night Bus.

Then they were back home.

"Goodnight boys," announced Sara and Liz as they walked to their room. The four then walked up to their room getting tired. It was now eleven.

"Night," shouted Tom loudly jumping on his bed.

"Goodnight," they all muttered. Harry fell onto his bed after changing into a t-shirt and black pajama pants. He crawled under the covers and fell into a troubled sleep.

_**"You killed me Harry," whimpered a voice. "You killed me and it's your entire fault. You deserve everything you get you traitor," shouted Sirius. Harry looked up with wide eyes at the flowing black veil and saw his godfather drift out with pure hatred in his eyes.**_

_**"You're just like your father and your traitor friends! I offer you hospitality and you end up killing me," Sirius snarled and then he floated back into the veil.**_

_**"No Sirius! I'm sorry. I didn't mean too! It was an accident," sobbed Harry desperately trying to follow him through the veil.**_

_**"Let me in," cried Harry.**_

**"**_**This place is only for the brave, son," said Lily. Then she drifted out glaring at Harry.**_

_**"I can't believe you! You truly are your father's son! You killed Sirius after all he's done for you," screamed Lily.**_

_**"I'm sorry mom," whispered Harry.**_

_**"Just like your father," Lily said and she floated back into the veil.**_

_**Harry fell to the ground crying. He heard feet shuffle and looked up to see Remus glaring down at him with hatred.**_

_**"I'm sorry Remus," cried Harry.**_

_**"You killed my best friend! I hate you, you freak," roared Remus. Then he walked out the door. The word freak was being whispered throughout the room. It got louder and louder until Harry clamped his hands over his ears.**_

Draco woke up to frantic mumbling. He got up and saw Harry crying in his sleep whispering Sirius over and over again. Draco rushed over to Harry.

"Potter! Potter wake up it's just a dream! Wake up," Draco said shaking Harry. But he wouldn't wake up. Tom came up beside Draco worried.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Potter's having a nightmare and he won't wake up," explained Draco. Then suddenly Harry shot up awake. He was shaking and his eyes were red.

"Potter are you okay," asked Draco.

"Yeah sorry for waking you up," said Harry meekly.

"Its fine," said Tom smiling.

"Well goodnight," said Tom and he went back to his own bed. Harry knew it was childish but he wanted them to stay.

"Do you want us to stay," asked Draco like he read Harry's mind. Harry nodded blushing.

"Oy Tom get back over here we're having a sleepover," called Draco.

"Oh my god we can stay up all night talking about how sexy Sev looks in those boxers," mocked Tom climbing onto the bed.

Draco got out his wand and enlarged the bed.

"I heard that, you freak," mumbled Sev.

"Get over here you smaller bat," called Draco. Sev got up and came over with his blanket.

"What good is a slumber party when you have to go to sleep," whined Tom.

"This is the first time I've been really scared of him," announced Sev.

"Oh trust me Sev you should be scared," said Tom using his girly voice and waggling his eyebrows and pulling Sev onto the bed.

"Go to sleep you freaks," Draco said laughing and he lay down next to Harry. Tom lay down on the other side of Harry hugging him protectively. Sev layed sideways in front of them.

"Comfy Potter," asked Draco grinning.

"I feel like a sandwich," Harry said sleepily.

"Night Sev, night Potter, night Tom," Draco said.

"Night Draco, night Sev, night Harry," said Tom.

"Night Malfoy, night Sev, night Tom," announced Harry amused.

"Night," Draco called

"OH WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY," shouted Sev.

"Goodnight to you too Sev," said Tom laughing.

"Night Malfoy," called Harry laughing.

"Night Potter," called Draco.

"Night Tom," called Harry.

"Night Harry," called Tom.

"Night Tom," called Draco.

"Night Draco," called Tom.

"NIGHT SEV," they all shouted together. Sev growled and put a pillow over his head.

Harry laughed and drifted off into peaceful sleep cuddling up next to Tom and Draco.

_**Thanks for all the love and reviewing in the last chapter! Please review this one, it'll give me a warm fuzzy insane feeling inside!**_


End file.
